


Get it Out!

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Slash, Teasing, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stuck, it's painful, and Harry has to get it out:P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get it Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Since I made everyone cry with the last prompt, I thought I'd try to make up for it by making people laugh with this one.

**Title:** Get it Out!  
 **Summary:** It's stuck, it's painful, and Harry has to get it out:P  
 **Prompt:** Out  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category** : Comedy  
 **Author's Note:** Since I made everyone cry with the last prompt, I thought I'd try to make up for it by making people laugh with this one.  


Get it Out!

  
Tears stung the corners of Ron's eyes from the unbearable pain. Sweat poured profusely from his forehead, the droplets streaming down his face.

"Oh, Godric, Harry," Ron gasped in agony. "Get it out! Get it out!"

"Hold still a minute," said Harry as he tried to keep the mirth out of his voice. "It's stuck."

"Merlin it's huge!" Ron cried. "It burns so bad, Harry."

"Then stop moving so much," Harry replied in an exasperated tone.

Ron whimpered and Harry gave a sharp tug.

"Okay, it's out."

"Thank Merlin."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Ron, it was just a splinter."


End file.
